Welcome to Haruno Mansion
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: AU. Sakura moves from Hokkaido to live with her elder cousin, Anko for High School Study. But she has never expected she has to live with 10 boys in the surprisingly large and gorgeous mansion.
1. Moving In

Welcome to Haruno Mansion

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Summary: A/U. Sakura moves from Hokkaido to live with her elder cousin, Anko for High School Study. But she has never expected she has to live with 10 boys in the surprisingly large and gorgeous mansion!

Note: Well, I've got this idea after reading Yamato Nadeshiko Shishihenge manga though this fic has to nothing to do much with that manga. If you have read it before, you might get the idea that Sakura is very, very different from Sunako...

Chapter I: Moving In

A pink haired-girl looked excitedly out of the taxi's window. This is her third time visiting Tokyo...well, for this time she couldn't say really 'visit' since she was going to 'stay' here for three years or maybe longer. That meant if she decided to enter a college here, in Tokyo after she finished high school. Yet the sight of the night-lights reflected on the mirror surface of those skyscrapers in different shades and so many people walking in haste along the crowed street never failed to fascinate her.

On the back seat of the taxi, she sat, watching the picture of those busy pedestrians get smaller and smaller as the car moved farther and farther into another direction, which had less and less people...until there was none but dark shadows of trees along the empty and quiet street, which was lit so dimly with the street light.

The car finally stopped in front of a large towering mansion. Checking her watch, the pink haired-girl paid for her ride and got off the car along with two of her traveling suitcases--one big and one small. "Wow, this is something I've never expected. It's so big..." The girl said in awe, appreciating the mansion that was her elder cousin's.

As if sensing that its guest had finally arrived, the front door swung open immediately, revealing a young woman in a sexy net shirt that didn't do much for covering her flesh and an extremely short denim shorts instead of a night gown. Her black hair was clipped up and she wore something quite similar to a bandage around one of her thighs. "Hello, Sakura-chan. How long have you been standing here?"

"Hello, Anko-san." The pink haired-girl, Sakura smiled as her cousin, Mitarashi Anko opened the door wider and helped her with one of her suitcases. "I've just arrived just a minute ago."

"You must be tired." said Anko as she closed the door.

"Not at all. You know I always love Tokyo." said Sakura, smiling.

"Yeah." The older woman nodded curtly. "So...you're going to study high school here." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes. I hope that doesn't bother you much."

"Hey, don't worry about that. It's nice to have another female being here." Anko grinned.

"What do you mean?" _I hope it's not what I think__... ___

Her elder cousin grinned even wider as she inclined her head toward the 2nd floor and called loudly: "Hey, boys! Come down here! We've a guest!"

Low groans could be heard from the 2nd floor as the doors along the long tapestries decorated wall clicked open one by one and those who lodged there popped their heads out from their rooms.

"What the hell do you want, woman?" One voice asked, a bit irritated.

Twitch. Twitch.

Anko's eyebrows twitched.

"Come down here! Right now or face the consequence!" She commanded in a stronger voice.

Another wave of those low groans and footsteps were heard stamping down the rich mahogany stairs as 10 boys made their way toward the 1st floor while Anko stood, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura gaped. _My god! I have to live with these boys!? What is this? A harem for a single woman? _

_But, but, but, a bishonen harem is great! _Inner Sakura popped in.

_Shut up! To live with boys spells trouble! Big trouble!_ Sakura argued. _And how do you know that they are bishounen? They maybe..._

She frowned as she saw the first boy, who was quite big and chubby approach, a big bag of barbeque flavored potato chips in his grip. __

_...Fat._

"This is Sakura. She's going to stay here for a long while. Well, in fact she is going to go to the same school as you, so...say hello to your new friend." said Anko, tilting her head toward her younger cousin.

"Hello. My name is Chouji." The fat boy said while those chips were still in his mouth.

Sakura smiled half-heartedly. "Uh...hello."

"And...don't try anything I consider bad toward her or else..." Anko's normal smile turned into a frightening one.

"Then I don't think whatever we're gonna do is bad." sniggered the second boy with a dog perched on his right shoulder. "Right, Akamaru?"

Woof. Woof.

"Kiba! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring Akamaru in here?" chided Anko, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that stupid dog peed in my bedroom!" A blond boy spoke up, pointing an accusing finger at the dog's on Kiba shoulder.

"Akamaru isn't stupid! He's even smarter than your empty blond head, Naruto."

"Wanna prove?" The blond boy called Naruto challenged, hovering his fist in the air.

"He can bite your ass off." said Kiba, patting Akamaru's head.

_Uh oh, this really spells trouble. _thought Sakura, studying the expression on Anko's face.

"Stop that, will ya? Your voice is giving me a headache. Arguing is such a hassle!" said another boy with black hair and a ponytail.

"No one is like you, you know, Shikamaru." said Chouji, turning to his friend. "But that's why I think you're great."

"Everyone can be great! Just keep trying!" jumped in a green wearing boy. His hair was cut bowled shaped and his eyebrows were so awfully thick that Sakura went 'eww' and wanted to hid behind Anko just to get rid of the disturbing sight. Yet she couldn't, for the green wearing boy turned to speak to her before she could do that. He flashed her a sparkling grin and said in what he thought was what a gentleman should do: "Hi, Sakura-san. My name is Rock Lee. You're really cute! Could you please be my girlfriend?"

"T-thank you." Again, Sakura smiled half-heartedly. "But I've just known you. So...no." _What!? Are you that stupid? I'm not that desperate enough to date someone whose fashion sense is so...so...distinctive! _

_I'd prefer the word 'alien'. He's obviously a freak. _muttered Inner Sakura.

"I will protect you until my fire of life goes out and I die." Lee continued.

"I said no." said Sakura firmly. Her eyebrows began to twitch.

"Why does every girl always reject me like this?" Lee wondered out loud.

"Admit it, Lee. It's fate." came a voice from behind.

"Neji..." Lee turned, addressing the approaching long haired boy, who everyone knew was a fate-believing freak. "So...it's fate that you're staying here, woman. I always hate fate but it seems that this is unavoidable. All we have to do is just accept it, for we don't have the power to change it. Like a bird in a cage. But one day...one day the bird will learn how to escape and fly freely once again in the sky..." A soft wisp of wind blew from somewhere despite the fact that all windows were close, playing with Neji's long dark locks dramatically. Everyone sweatdropped.

_That was strange... Really, really strange. _thought Sakura.

_But he's a bishonen, right? _spoke Inner Sakura, grinning.

_Yes. _replied Sakura. _But he's also a freak._

Anko turned to the two boys behind Neji and said in her usual commanding voice, catching Sakura's attention: "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"...Aburame Shino." said the one wearing the sunglasses despite this hour of late evening.

Just when the other boy with red hair was about to speak the blond boy, known as Naruto spoke up: "His name is Sabaku Gaara but we all like to call him Gaara of the desert or Gaara of the Sand because he is very good at building a sand castle whenever we go on a beach vacation!" He grinned cheekily and poked at the tattoo on Gaara's forehead. "And here is his 'I'm a playboy' tattoo. He's dangerous, you know?"

Gaara glared deadly at the blond boy.

"Well, actually it's because he used to be a child with a problem. He used to think no one really loves him and so on so on." Naruto patted the redhead on the shoulder. "But don't worry now he's getting better being around a good friend like me although he still has trouble sleeping. See the insomniac rings under his eyes?"

"...Shut up, Uzumaki Naruto." said the redhead, annoyed though his expression was still deadpan.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. You know, you can call me Naru-chan!"

"You're stupid." said the last boy standing in the row. Sakura turned to look at him and...

_Oh my fxxking god! He's a bishonen! He's a bishonen! He's so handsome! Thanks god, this isn't just a dream!_

_I thought you said living with boys spells trouble. Big trouble. _muttered Inner Sakura.

_Oh, shut up! _"M...My name is Haruno Sakura. What's your name?" She said almost shyly. Almost. If you weren't that blind by her cuteness or too excited because you hadn't seen a girl your age for a long while, you would know that she was pretending.

"..............."

"Hey, Sasuke! How rude of you to make the girl introduce herself first! Are you still a man!?" Naruto yelled at the black haired-boy.

"I didn't make her, dobe. You're pathetic." retorted Sasuke.

"Yeah. Naruto, you really are pathetic." said Kiba, sniggering.

"Why you-" Before an argument could start, Anko interrupted quickly as she counted all the boys and got only 9. "Sasuke, where's Itachi?"

"And why the hell do you think I'd know?" The questioned boy scowled.

"Simple. You're his brother." replied Anko, not even bit intimidated by the evil scowl.

"...Fine. He's out doing his part-time job or something." said the brooding boy.

Anko sighed. "Okay, then, Sakura-chan, welcome to Haruno Mansion. You can stay as long as you want." The dark haired-woman smiled widely. "Make yourself at home."

From what Sakura had known, Anko was Sakura's aunt's daughter. Sakura's aunt had married a Mitarashi man and moved to live in Tokyo, where the Harunos owned a large area of land. The two then had their new home built on this land and called it 'Haruno Mansion' since the land was originally the Harunos'. And then Anko was born. In her previous visits to Tokyo, Sakura had stayed in a hotel, thus this was the first time she had come to this mansion. And to tell the truth, she had never expected it to be this big...

"Now let me show you your room." said Anko, snapping her fingers. "Boys, would you please carry Sakura-chan's suitcases to her room?"

A sigh could be heard from behind as Sakura followed Anko upstairs. "That woman always use us to do this and that. Why doesn't she lower the rent just a little bit? I'm almost broke this month!"

"Stop complaining already. We have work to do."

"Another woman in the house... What a hassle!"

"Naruto! That pizza is mine!"

"No! It's mine! Wha-"

Crash!

"Hey! It's your fault! You've to clean it up! If Anko-san asks about her favorite vase, you've to pay for it!"

"I said I'm broke!"

"No, you said you're almost broke, dobe."

"Damn you, Sasuke!"

"Can we start working already?"

"Fine! Fine!"

Sakura sighed. Yes, living with boys did spell trouble. Big trouble.

_And you said you like that pretty boy! _exclaimed Inner Sakura.

Really, Sakura didn't know what her next day in Tokyo was going to be like...

TBC

Well, I think that's enough for an introduction chapter. For this story, I can't really tell what the pairing might be because I haven't decided about it yet. It can be both yaoi and hetero. I don't know yet...

In the next chapter, Sakura will go to school and learn that life in Tokyo isn't that easy as she first thinks.

Anyway, review please. (If you want me to continue...)


	2. Morning Madness

Welcome to Haruno Mansion

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Pairing: Still undecided but for this fic, I promise there'll be no yaoi. Though I'm quite a crazy yaoi fangirl, too much yaoi isn't healthy for my (already twisted) mental condition. ::sweatdrop:: So this is really, really my first attempt at het fic.

Note: It has been quite some time since the first chapter and I decided this story should be updated already but despite my efforts, the chapter came out unsatisfying, so I had to rewrite it again and again that I got tired of it and stop to prepare for my midterm exam instead. But suddenly, my long-dead muse returned to me and I start writing again. I'll try updating this fic along with another ongoing one.

By the way, thank you for reviewing the first chapter.

Chapter II: Morning Madness

New day had come greeting every life on earth with bright morning, waking every single living thing up from its slumber with the magical touch of golden stream. It was one of those finest mornings that made everyone feel alive after waking up. On her luxurious four-postured bed, a certain pink-haired girl yawned and stretched, sitting up before wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes. Despite the thick material of the curtain, sunlight could be seen leaking out from the small slits between the rich clothes. Sakura smiled to herself and eagerly jumped out of her bed like a little girl. Well, she didn't have to worry if someone would see her since she had made sure her door was safely locked last night.

She ran her small hands along the fabric of the red velvet curtain, marveling at its softness before pulling it open. There, outside her bedroom window, was the crowed city she always loved. Her smile grew wider, matching with her forehead as she greeted: "Good morning, Tokyo."

_Good morning, Sakura. _Another voice, which was also her own voice rang up. __

"Ah, good morning you too, Inner Sakura."

Her inner self yawned and stretched, mimicking just what Sakura had just done a minute ago. The little alarm clock on new her bed rang suddenly, catching the pink haired-girl's attention. Sakura pried her gaze away from the morning view of Tokyo and walked back to her bed, switching off the clock's alarm mode. It seemed she had woken up early--even before her old pink alarm clock. She looked at the time. It said '6.33 am.' It was still very early since school started at nine sharp. Nodding to herself, Sakura grabbed her towel and went straight to the bathroom.

She had enough time to make her hair in its best condition before she went to school. This was a nice start of her glorious day...or so she thought...

Yet it turned out that she was wrong. As she stepped into the tub and turned the shower on, expecting to find the warmth of the water spray shooting out and washing her skin...but there was no water spraying out--not even a single droplet...

xxxxxxxxxx

"Anko-san!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Anko-san!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Anko-san!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hey, wake up already, bitch!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hey, lazy ugly woman! Wake up!"

The door suddenly burst open and emerged from the door was a drunken looking Anko. Kiba wrinkled his nose in disgust while Akamaru, perching on his shoulder, whimpered at the strong smell of alcohol inside Anko's room. In there, plenty of empty beer bottles lay scattered on the floor.

"What?" Anko demanded, her voice losing it usual harshness. In fact it was slurred and her breath smelled that of alcohol.

"What's wrong with the pump? The water isn't running." Kiba said, backing away from the unpleasant smell of heavy drinking.

Anko smiled drunkenly, waving her hand in the air. "Oh...there issshhh notsssshing wrrrroooonnnnggg." She turned her gaze from Kiba to Lee, who was standing just next to him. "The pump issshhhh a naugssshhhhty booooy lasht night, shhoo I spank 'im witshhh Naruto's bashhhball bat. That's ishhhht." Her eyes were daze and her words didn't make sense for anyone saved for Naruto, who gasped in horror. "What!? My baseball bat!?"

Naruto's blue eyes grew so wide that it was scary. Even Gaara had to admit. The blond haired-boy didn't wait for anymore of Anko's slurred speech but rushed toward the basement, where the pump for water usage of this mansion was. Since the others decided it was no use asking the drunk Anko anymore question, they followed Naruto downstairs. While the drunk woman blinked slowly, trying to convince herself if she did really see a monster with six super thick square-shaped eyebrows.

When the boys reached the basement, they found themselves losing for words as they saw the basement being flooded with over-leaking water. The enormous pump had been smashed mercilessly with Naruto's baseball bat, (without its owner's permission, of course,) which was lying in bad condition in the wet floor and water was shooting out of its big hole and many of smaller cracks. "Oh. My. God." It was the moment later that they had found their voice again.

Naruto quickly ran toward his poor bat and picked it up, cradling it between his arms, examining its condition. There was no way his favorite bat was going back to the same condition. Ever. He held the poor baseball back close to his chest with quivering arms as if he had lost his best friend. Neji sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's fate." He said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was surprise when she found Anko lying in her doorway, sleeping soundly. She had come to her elder cousin's room to ask just what the boys had just asked not long ago but Sakura didn't think she could get anything out of her cousin. It was obvious that she was drunk. She peeked her head into Anko's room to look at the clock. She sure didn't want to be late on her first day. Nor did she want bad hair. She knew the first image was the impression of that person in everyone's mind.

_And hell, this might better not ruin it. _Inner Sakura popped in.

Her ears caught the sound of water running and conversation...no...it was more of yelling and shouting coming from downstairs. _What was that? _Frowning slightly, the pink haired-girl made her way down to the basement.

As she was walking down and down the seemingly endless stairs, she finally saw the door to the basement standing proudly just a few steps in front of her. Her hand reached for its doorknob but suddenly...!

Bang!

Crash!

Sakura cried out in shock as the door was suddenly pushed open with the powerful shot of leaking water, sending her flying backward, hitting one of the staircase on the mid of her back. Her head almost knocked over the upper step. She was about to complain yet...

Emerald eyes widened as she felt something warm and wet on her laps. Something...or someone. Her eyes grew even wider when she realized who it was and heat suddenly crept up her face at the awkward situation. His back was pressed so close to her that she could feel the wetness of his shirt and the warmth radiating from his body. He was unintentionally resting his head on her shoulder thanked to the impact. His hair was soaking wet and crystal droplets of water fell from the midnight-black bangs onto his pale cheeks as if they were tears. Yet his stoic face said otherwise. Even if it was just a brief moment, the pink haired-girl found herself unable to stop the blush and her racing heartbeat.

Yet the boy himself didn't think anything of that. Sasuke shook the water out of his hair and supported himself up, his face showing the slightest sign of annoyance before he barged back into the flooding basement. From within there, a yell could be heard. "Close the valve! Close the valve!"

"I can't! Damnit! Someone comes help me!"

"Close it quickly! Oh shit!"

Sakura had already lost herself in the realm of daydreaming that she didn't heard those yell at all. It was Inner Sakura that reminded her. _Stop daydreaming. We should go check what happen, remember? _

"Oh no!"

Sakura snapped out of her trance but...too late!

Bang!

The door swung open once again and this time not the slim boy like Sasuke but a bigger one...a lot bigger...

Sakura cried out in shock as Chouji, yes, Chouji came flying her way along with the water. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the horrible impact that could crush her delicate bones and sighing with relief, she sprang back to her feet and hurriedly opened the basement door.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw that the basement was flooding and the level of the water became higher and higher that she didn't doubt if this madness didn't stop now, Haruno Mansion and the nearby street would be under the water. "What're you doing!? Turn off the valve!" She screamed, running toward the said valve but another powerful water shot prevent her from reaching there.

"Ouch!" She hit someone quite hard but that someone didn't lose his balance. He just caught her in time before she fell. She looked up and met with...pale green eyes and according to Naruto, the 'I'm a playboy' tattoo. "T-thank you." She said as he wordlessly let go of her. On the other side of the room, she saw Kiba, Shino and Sasuke trying to turn the valve off while the rest tried to avoid more of the shoot and closed the smaller cracks with their hands.

"Hey, what're you doing!? Close the value already!" Naruto yelled. His misshaped baseball bat was once again lying on the floor since he had to use both of his hand to stop the water from leaking out more.

"I'm trying!" Kiba yelled back, trying desperately to stop this madness.

"...It doesn't move." Shino stated calmly despite the situation to the others' dismay.

Sasuke scowled, using one of his feet along with his hand, trying to close it while Kiba and Shino tried pushing the wheel at the same time. It moved...just a little but it moved!

"Hurry up!" Naruto yelled again as another powerful shot shot out and hit Shikamaru...right on that sacred part of his.

_Ewww...that's gonna hurt a lot. _thought Sakura.

_I know but this isn't time for that! We'll get drown if it isn't stopped! _ Inner Sakura said.

_You're so serious today, Inner Sakura. _Sakura replied before she dived under the water and swam toward the three working boys...

xxxxxxxxxx

It took them some time when they were finally able to close the valve. The leaking water was stopped but what was left as a reminder was the big flooding in the basement, which everyone knew Anko wouldn't appreciate and would most likely blamed it on them. But now all of them were all to tired to worry about that. They were resting on the staircases, panting and completely soaking from head to toe.

Maybe they wouldn't need anymore bath for today...just today. No more basement flooding. Or so they begged the god. That was if he did exist.

Now all of them was just resting and trying to catch their breaths.

_And... _Sakura thought wearily. _This is just my first morning. _And she collapsed on the staircases without acknowledging that it was 8:47 am. in the morning. __

TBC

Yes, it was just the morning. Will Sakura survive her new life in Tokyo? Find out in the next chapters!

Review pretty please.


	3. Orientation

Welcome to Haruno Mansion

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Pairing (Please read carefully) : No real pairing but there're hints of many, many pairings you might or might not like. And let's make this clear dear yaoi-fan, I said there'll be no yaoi but I didn't say there won't be any shounen-ai! ::wink:: ::wink:: Squint your eyes and try to find any hint of the pairing you like. (Good enough solution?) Enjoy!

Note (With a little complaint) : Grrr...what's wrong with me lately? My brain seems it isn't functioning well. I've been having lots and lots of plot bunnies running around in my head but when I try to write, it just doesn't come out the way I want it. I just want to jump off the cliff an bang my head hard on the cliff rock, knocking my sense back in. I have a feeling that my writing skill is getting lamer. My apologize if this chapter isn't fun. ::sob in a dark corner::

Chapter III: Orientation

Nothing could be worse than her first morning in Tokyo, Sakura decided. First, she woke up early just to find that the water wasn't running and that the basement was being flooded with an unbelievable amount of water and when she finally came to school, she found out that she was exactly 47.25 minutes late!

Moreover, she found out that there had been some problems with the elevator and they had to wait for two hours before it could work properly again. Despite being exhausted from the earlier event, all who resided in Haruno Mansion (Well, actually not all of them because Mitarashi Anko was still snoozing soundly in her doorway and Uchiha Itachi hadn't come back from what his little brother claimed was his part-time job yet.) had to climb up the long-way stairs of the Konoha School's High School Department Building just to find that all the first year's classrooms were empty!

_What luck..._Sakura's eyebrows twitched, tapping her fingers on the desk impatiently. It was her first day at school. Right. But it wasn't her first day of studying. That was what the second year had told the late-arriving group. In fact, all it had today was an orientation, which she knew must consist of a long and boring speech of an old headmaster, talking something they knew already. And because of the fateful flooding incident that morning, all the boys had completely forgotten about it.

Now as she sat behind the long wooden desk in the great hall, Sakura was starting to get annoyed. She looked at her watch the thirtieth time that day. Now it was almost 11 am. but there was not even a shadow of teacher who was supposed to be the one talking about student rules. She tapped her fingers on the desk harder and louder, earning looks from those who sat nearby. _What the hell are you looking at!? Mind your own businesses! _Inner Sakura snapped moodily.

Two hours later, just as the pink haired-girl was about to lose her patience and let Inner Sakura take over, the door slid open. "Yo." The silver haired-man greeted, stepping in. Unlike the other teachers already presented in the room, he didn't dress...formally. Well, he did have a navy-blue necktie around his neck but it seemed like he hadn't finished tying it yet and the first two buttons of his white shirt was unbuttoned. His hair-style was weird but the weirdest thing Sakura noticed was that he was wearing...a mask. _A mask! Why does he have to wear the mask? Is he an overly-superhero-obsessed man or something? _

It was Inner Sakura that answered her._ You should ask him whether he likes Batman or Superman better! _

Sakura mentally sweatdropped at the comment. _Superman doesn't wear a mask. He only misplaces his underwear._

The overly-superhero-obsessed teacher then introduced himself. "G'd morning. My name's Hatake Kakashi." He said, ignoring the fact that it was afternoon already and everyone there except him was very, very hungry. From a few seat left to her, she could hear Naruto and Chouji's complaints clearly.

"Ne, Shikamaru," Chouji shifted slightly, his stomach rumbled. "Can I eat this? It looks mouth-watering enough."

"...You can't eat rubbers, Chouji. They will give your stomach a big hassle." Shikamaru replied boredly. He had just woken up from his sleep by his best friend's thunderous rumble of empty stomach. "Eating is also another big hassle. Why does life have to be this boring?"

"Then can I eat you instead?" The big-boned boy asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Er...no." Shikamaru replied. "Life is boring but I still love it."

"When is this stupid thing is going to be over!? I'm hungry already!" Naruto jumped up, waving his arms above his head. "Hey, hey, hey, Iruka-sensei, it's past noon already! Aren't there any ramen serving here?"

The teacher, Iruka, the one who had a scar across the bridge of his nose, was quite taken aback at the sudden behavior of his student. A minute later, Sakura then saw him trying to use hand-signal to make Naruto sit down while Kakashi, ignoring the blond boy, went on with his speech. Yet Naruto didn't stop his effort easily. He hopped onto the desk and continued waving a large banner that magically popped out of nowhere in the air. On the banner, it read:

UZUMAKI NARUTO RULES!!! HE IS THE GREATEST BASEBALL PLAYER!!! GO! GO! NARUTO! GO!

Some of the girls, who happened to be Naruto's fangirls, then squealed and cheered. "GO! NARUTO-KUN! FIGHT! FIGHT! WIN!"

Naruto blinked. "What?" He blinked again. "Oh, wrong banner." He then took out another one and waved it in the air. This time, it read:

MISO RAMEN RULES!!! GIVE THE GREATEST UZUMAKI NARUTO HIS LOVELY RAMEN! GO! RAMEN! GO! NARUTO! GO! GO!

"GO! MISO RAMEN! GO! NARUTO-KUN!" The fangirls echoed.

Really, the banner wasn't that different from the former one. Or so Sakura thought.

Iruka was now losing the warm smile on his face and was on the verge to yell at the blond boy. Fortunately, two hands grabbed Naruto from his left and right and pulled him back into his seat, making him drop the Ramen and self-praising banner in the process. "Shut up, dobe/Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke and Gaara said simultaneously. Naruto was about to retort that he wasn't the one making all the noise but decided to quickly shut up as the two boys shot him their scariest glares.

It was exactly 4.33 minutes later that the ceremony was over due to Mask Man's incredibly short speech of the rules that gave Sakura an impression that why they had to wait for him:

1. Look at the rules in the student guidebook

2. Do not break the rules

3. Do not forget the said no.1 and 2

Now everyone was free and started filing out of the hall, having in mind the earnest need for lunch.

_Ask Sasuke-kun to have lunch with you! He must be hungry! Hell yeah! _

Having that in mind, Sakura quickly strode toward the dark-haired boy. "Ne, Sasuke-kun." She put on her sweetest smile. "I don't know where the canteen is. Can you show me?" _And have lunch with me! Hell yeah!_

Sasuke looked at her, indifferent. "I refuse. I don't have that much time to take care of some petty girls. Why don't you ask Lee or Naruto?" He then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"S-Sasuke-kun, wait!"

"Ah, Sakura-san! You're here!" Rock Lee said, running toward her. "Come! Let me show you the canteen and then we can have lunch together!" He grinned at her, showing his sparkling white-teeth. Sakura winced at the sight of his eyebrows but follow him anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Sasuke was out of the other students' sight, three figures immediately made themselves known. "Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"What do you want?" The brooding boy glared at them dangerously through narrowed eyes. "You've been following me long enough."

The one standing in the middle, whose hair was white, chuckled lightly. "You've already known the reason, Sasuke-kun. It's not that hard to guess."

"My answer is no." Sasuke growled. "Whatever it is."

"I know that." The white haired-man smiled. "That's why we're here." He snapped his fingers and the two men standing beside him quickly charged toward the boy.

Sasuke dodged the first one, catching the second one's offending fist. The man flew another fist at him but he easily blocked it and kneed the man in his stomach. The man then fell to the ground, clutching his stomach while the other man charged back at Sasuke. The boy quickly spun around and elbowed him in the face. "It's not that easy." Sasuke smirked. "Are you standing there just to watch?"

"Not that easy." The white haired-man smiled, his glasses glinting mischievously.

There was a sound of movement behind him. Sasuke turned around but too late! The man had him in a headlock and covered his nose and mouth with a piece of cloth. _Damn. This is... _The strong scent coming from the cloth filled his nostrils and he tried to get away. It was no use. Soon his sense faded and he fell limply unconscious.

The white haired-man readjusted his glasses and grinned, nodding his head. "Let's go. Orochimaru-sama is waiting."

TBC

Uh oh, misfortune continues to hit on Sakura, doesn't it? What'll she and the other boys do when they find out that Sasuke has been kidnapped? This fic is getting farther and farther from being called sane, isn't it? Well, torturing people (in this case happened to be Sakura and Sasuke) is my special ability, thank you!

Review pretty please! With cherry and whip cream on top!

Oh, by the way, for those who is looking for him, Itachi-sama will finally show up in the next chapter! Ja ne!


	4. Of roses, candles and riceballs

Welcome to Haruno Mansion

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Warning: Some OOCness, bad language and slight hint of shounen-ai, plus Orochimaru's creepiness. (You notice I like making fun of him? It's fun, really, you should try!)

Pairing: Here we have no real pairing just a lil' hint of many many pairings of both hetero and shounen-ai!

Note: Well, well, what do we have here? An update! Finally, lazy Chesiere managed to move her rooted ass! Happy? No? Whatever! Since I'm now on sugar high, I'm happy! Whee! Better have some green tea. (I've become addicted to green tea lately.)

Chapter IV: Of roses, candles and...riceballs?

Sasuke woke up with a slight dizziness in his head. Forcing his eyes back to focus, he scanned the room. It was in a dim room lit with aroma candles, of which scent was giving him a headache. The room was elaborately decorated in a style that reminded one a lot of a bedroom in those horrific vampire movies. That plus those red roses surrounded the bed. All these were sickly too romantic for Uchiha boy's taste that he felt like nauseating...

Yet the only thing that he found out of place was that... _Why the hell do we have riceballs here!? _...The lovely round, white riceballs wrapped neatly with contrasting black nori sitting there on the porcelain plate waiting for him to grab one. The plate was surrounded by those bloody red roses, also.

Despite the weirdness of the situation, Sasuke found himself finally understanding Chouji for the first time in his life. His stomach rumbled badly. He hadn't eaten since morning and now he was starving to the bones. _Screw the weirdness, I'm eating those riceballs!_

As he sat up and tried to reach out for those round, white, delicious looking riceballs, he was pulled back down on the bed with a quick snap.

Snap.

_What the__-_ Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed he was strapped to the kind-size bed. The riceballs now seemed to laugh at him as candles' light reflected off their surfaces like it did on a bald man's head. _Crap_. Sasuke cursed.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you're awake." came a smooth yet creepy voice as its owner approached the young boy from the shadow he hid in, waiting for the right moment to show up.

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, it seems I forgot to introduce myself." The man said, stepping closer into the light, letting the gentle glow of the candles caress his face. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of long dark hair, very pale face and of course, the evil purple eyeshadow. "You!"

The man smirked. "I see I'm quite popular here. Surely your sexy brother's talking about me, eh?"

Sasuke continued to stare at the man. "You are..."

The man grinned, tilting his head slightly so that the light could bounce off his golden earring adding the stunning effect. "Yessssss."

"Michael Jackson."

The man fell to the floor comically, crushing those blooming roses beneath him, a large sweatdrop forming at the back of his head. "I'm not Michael Jackson!" he finally said as he regained his composure. "My name's Orochimaru and I'd be glad if you call my name with your lovely voice, pretty boy."

"Whatever..." The raven haired-boy growled. "Give me my riceballs."

The man addressed himself as Orochimaru walked over to the table and picked one of the riceballs then walked back to stand next to the restrained boy. "Give it to me." Sasuke glared and tried to reach out. But it was no use. The strap did it obligation perfectly, pulling him back down.

Snap.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Orochimaru grinned his sadistic grin, waving a finger in front of the boy teasingly. "Not until you call my name, Sasuke-kun."

"Damnit. Give it to me."

"No."

Snap.

"Gimme."

"No."

Snap.

"Gimme."

"No."

"Give it to me!"

Snap.

"No."

Snap.

"Asshole."

Orochimaru sighed and giving the stubborn boy one last glance, he called his subordinate and picked up his cell phone. "I'm gonna make a deal then." he said, his golden eyes gleaming evilly.

xxxxxxxxxx

A giant black Harley screeched its stop in front of the gorgeous mansion of the Harunos. The man on the seat then took off his sunglasses, revealing two obsidian orbs, matching with his long black hair kept in a ponytail. Silver chain attached on the black leather belt clinked sharply as its owner pulled out the bike's key and swung one of his long legs over the seat and dropped down gracefully on one side. After missing a certain pink haired-girl's arrival the previous night and making no appearance in the last three chapters, Uchiha Itachi, big brother of the ill-fatedly abducted Uchiha Sasuke, was finally home.

Opening the front door casually, the indifferent Uchiha slipped off his heavy jacket and quickly flopped down onto one comfortable couch, not bothering to take off his gloves just yet. Unfortunately, it was such a bad time to be home at the moment...

In the other room, Mitarashi Anko's foul mood of waking up with a terrible hang over skyrocketed, her temper soared so high beyond the boiling point that the water flooding in the Haruno Mansion's basement miraculously evaporated into thick humid mist. And now she was storming up the seemingly endless stairs, needing something to vent her wrath out on.

...She found one. One certain sleeping gorgeous Uchiha in hot black leather. A totally clueless victim.

"Wake up, leather slut!" She sang sweetly, knocking a vase Naruto used the last of his pocket money to replace over it shattered on the floor to enhance the sweetness of her beautiful song that was oh-so-truly-against violence.

Obsidian orbs narrowed as soon as they snapped open on hearing the rude insult. Itachi sat up, meeting Anko's equally blood-spilling gaze. "What is it that you want, woman?"

At the moment, the mist suddenly made itself known as it floated into the room and heavily enveloped Anko like her battle aura. "What the fxxk did you to do my boy!? You ::beep:: ::beep:: !!!" The rest of the sentence was censored due to the inappropriate use of words.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked in a dangerous voice--very dangerous voice that every criminal would flee or break down like a cry baby hearing it. Yet that didn't seem to work with Mitarashi Anko as she had proven immune to Sasuke's evil Uchiha glare before. "Don't try my anger, boy. I will ask one last time." She raised her voice. "What did you do to my good boy little basement pump?"

"And I thought you said the pump was a bad boy last night." came a quiet voice yet its sarcastic tone wasn't amiss.

"Neji, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

At this Neji's lips corners lifted up into a mysterious smile. "Fate brings me here." he replied.

Silence took over the place for a while as a wisp of wind came from nowhere and blew away the heavy mist aka Anko's battle aura. And suddenly!

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Out of the blue, the phone rang.

xxxxxxxxxx

According to what Naruto said that Gaara had changed by being with Naruto, Shikamaru had to say he couldn't agree more, for now the two boys were...well, stupidly fighting over the last bowl of ramen remained for the day. Apparently, Gaara had been around Naruto too much and vice versa.

Right now, the calm redhead was winning by having his chopsticks already dipped into the soup while the blonde was trying to win back by trying desperately to snatch the said chopsticks from his friend. Gaara merely glared at him. To everybody else, the two made such a ridiculous sight yet to someone like Nara Shikamaru...it was only bothersome and utterly stupid.

"Back off, Gaara! The ramen's mine!" Naruto declared, trying to pull Gaara's chopsticks out of his grip.

"...Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said, glaring. "You should admit your defeat already." As he said this, he made sure to slurp the noodle down loud enough for everyone in the canteen to hear. "This bowl of ramen is mine."

"Nononononono! You panda-tanuki-look-alike!" Naruto protested, now pulling at Gaara's elbow, trying to get him away from the precious. "It's mine! My precious! Mine!" Gaara ignored him and made that annoying slurping sound again.

Naruto pouted and tried again. Kiba sniggered.

For Sakura...well, for Sakura, it was the most annoying sight in the world minus a 20 times close-up at Lee's eyebrows. (Sorry, Lee's fan. I'd rather say Gai but he hasn't entered the picture yet.) _"Would you two stop that?" _She wanted so much to snap at them like that but all she could do now was trying to be patient and completely ignored the fuming Inner Sakura.

"Hey, where's Neji and Sasuke?" asked Chouji, playing around in his now empty dish with his fork, emitting unhealthy sound to sensitive ears that could easily compete with the Gaara's slurping one.

Shino shrugged. "No idea." And resumed back to read his half-finished insect encyclopedia.

Naruto snorted. "Who knows. Maybe those two are secretly dating." He stole a glance at Gaara again and when he saw that there was no opening he continued: "I won't be surprise if Sasuke's gay."

"Naruto-kun..." The ever gentleman Rock Lee was about to object Naruto as he knew where this conversation was heading yet...

"How dare you insult Sasuke-kun like that!?" Sakura suddenly stood up, her emerald eyes blazing. She shoved her ramen bowl in front of him and said: "Let you savor your favorite ramen. I'm going to find Sasuke-kun." And with that she left the table.

Lee looked at his friends around the table but said nothing as he followed Sakura.

Naruto blinked, looking quite hurt. "What did I say wrong?" He then asked, not noticing that Gaara beside him had already finished the bowl.

"Looks like the girl has her crush already." Kiba said, patting Akamaru's head slowly. __

TBC

Arggghhhhhh! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm sorry for being mean to poor Naruto-kun in this chappie! Don't kill me! I promise it'll get better for him since I love Naruto-kun too! Who wouldn't? (But it's so fun torturing people. Hehehe.) …Why does it seem this is turning into a SasuSaku? I swear it won't! Read the pairing note! Well, it's canon that Sakura likes Sasuke but hey, you'll see what I can do in this fic. Mwahahahaha!

Anyway, do me a favor: review please! Review makes me happy!


End file.
